Never Grow Up
by Ship Them Ships
Summary: Older brother Vash is mad about Lilli rebelling. But, both of them keep thinking about that past. (Human names used, rated T for language)


**_Hey! It's Annabelle, a.k.a Anna! Hetalia Fluff! Poor Vash... Well, I hope I break your feels! ... That was so mean..._**

* * *

_"Lilli! Come in for dinner!" Vash, an overprotective brother called to his little sister, who at the moment, was chasing a butterfly._

_"Bruder! Help me catch the flying pretty thing-y!" Lilli called, waving him over._

_Vash laughed at his little sisters actions, and proceeded to jog over to her._

_"I can't get him Vashie! Help? Please?" She pouted up at him with bright green eyes, that even he couldn't say no to._

_"Fine Lilli- Billy.. I'll try, Ok?"_

_"Ok Vashie!"_

* * *

"LILLI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vash yelled, ten years later.

"MAKE ME YOU OLD MAN!" A 15 year old Lilli yelled in response.

That day, Lilli had dyed her hair red and blue. And Vash flipped his shit.

"LILLI! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He thundered up the stair, yelling curse words in various foreign languages.

It seems they'd been yelling at each other more and more. Lilli liked to sneak out at nights, invite boys over, and be a total bitch. Or at least, that's what Vash had began to think.

Lilli had thought he was an egotistical bastard with a stick up his ass. And she was right. He was very protective, and she had no freedom, that's why she had become so rebellious.

"YOU KNOW I LIKED YOU BETTER AS A KID! YOU WERE SO SWEET AND INNOCENT! WHAT HAPPENED! WHERE'S THAT LITTLE GIRL THAT I'VE CAME TO LOVE! WHEN MY LILLI-BILLY'S BACK, YOU GET YOUR PRIVILEGES BACK!" He screamed, banging on her door.

Lilli shrunk into the corner of her room, where she was hiding. Did he really think that she had become a total bitch? She was just trying to be her own person, and find herself. Isn't that what he wanted?

* * *

_"Merry Christmas Bruder!" Lilli squealed, jumping on her sleeping brothers figure._

_"Lilli- Billy... It is five- thirty in the morning..." He moaned, rolling over._

_"But Santa came Bruder! We got presents!" She squeaked jumping to his other side._

_"If I get up so we can open presents, will you let me go back to sleep, Lilli-Billy?" He asked sitting up, and pulling her onto his lap, ruffling her hair._

_"It all depends on what we get!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together._

* * *

A tear rolled down the girl's face when she thought about that day.

"B-Bruder..? She sniffled, standing, and walking over to the door, slowly turning the knob.

"Yes Lilli?" He said, arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"W-Will... Will you start calling me Lilli- Billy again?" She asked, pouting with those big green eyes.

Just like the day with the butterfly, and many other times as well. When she was his little Lilli- Billy.

"Sure Lilli- Billy..."

He pulled her into a hug, and rhythmically rocked her back and forth.

* * *

_"Look Bruder! I got a dolly!" Lilli exclaimed, thrusting toward her brother and waving it in his face._

_"That's awesome Lilli- Billy! What her name? He asked, grabbing the doll, and taking a closer look._

_"I don't know Vashie... Can you help me?" She asked, her voice __raising an octave.  
_

_"Hm... How about... Lizzie?" He saind scratching his head and placing the doll back in his sisters outstretched hands._

_"Lizzie..." She echoed. "I love it! Thank you Vashie!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly._

* * *

Vash looked over at the old worn doll placed neatly on Lilli's bed, propped up against one of her pillows.

"How's Lizzie? Still your best friend?" He asked, letting his sister go and walking over to her bed.

He grabbed the doll with careful hands.

"Yeah, pretty much... I still tell her everything..." She mumbled, walking over and took the doll out of his hands, placing it neatly back on her bed.

* * *

_"Vashie! I want to help make dinner!" Lilli yelled, jumping up and down, trying to reach the stove._

_"Lilli- Billy... I don't want you to get hurt, the foods hot, it'll hurt you.." He said picking the small girl up easily._

_"But I'm a big girl! I can't wait until I'm old enough to move away!" She explained, waving her arms around._

_"Don't grow up to fast Lilli... You're only young once..."_

_"But I want to be a big girl!"_

* * *

"I don't want to grow up Vashie..." Lilli mumbled, as she and Vash were making dinner.

"Well, it's gonna happen Lilli-Bliiy... You just have to feel young.."He said, stirring a pot of soup.

After that, the two laughed and joked over a lovely bowl of soup.

* * *

"Thanks Vashie..." Lilli muttered.

"For what?" He asked, reading the newspaper.

"Always being there for me..."

And with that she went upstairs to bed.

* * *

**_Yeah.. It's early, I'm tired, goodnight. Don't forget to Review! And favorite too!_**


End file.
